


No Matter What I Do, I'd Rather Be With You

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Every Version of Me and You (Tumblr AU Prompts) [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: “It seems your sister has decided to declare war on Portugal.”Response to a Hackle Politics AU





	No Matter What I Do, I'd Rather Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaynextcrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynextcrisis/gifts).



> A/N: The first in a set of tumblr prompt fills. No beta as these were meant to be short and sweet. Hope you enjoy.

“It seems your sister has decided to declare war on Portugal.”

Ada looked up from her tea and stack of U.N. reports at her deputy prime minister. “Why would she have cause to do that exactly?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “Apparently she was snubbed by a delegate during your last state dinner. The threat is obviously an empty one based on the fact that she holds no real power but I thought you might like to know.”

Ada sighed and nodded her head. “I appreciate it. Are you staying for a cup?”

Hecate gave Ada’s teapot a longing look before she reluctantly shook her head. “I have a meeting with the head of media relations. Perhaps this afternoon? If you’re not too busy that is.”

Ada smiled. “Never for you, Hecate.”


End file.
